User talk:Rastafarian88
The Barber The Summer of 1963-'The Case of Hanes Schwartz' My name is Gregory Brooks, and I am a 43 years old. I was always a resident of the town Alexandria in Virginia. There's a lot of interesting history there, especially a rich history of the United States. I love Alexandria-always will. It's my hometown and it will always be I lived a fairly happy life. My family was middle-class; I didn't have much as a kid, but I was happy. My father was strict in the sense that he kept a close eye on the types of friends I made and made sure I wasn't doing anything mischievous. My mother was the dainty, blonde, fair-haired lady one would expect to find ten years earlier in the fifties. Then I had my brother who taught me everything I knew then. He treated people with respect if they did. He was the leader of his gang of friends and was well-known throughout the town. He was the toughest guy I knew... Ever wonder the power a barber attains when he sits you down in that soft chair, scissors and razor in hand, snipping away at your head? Hanes. Hanes Shwartz. The man known to so many in the town, yet the most superfluous... Hanes was the man you would expect to find at the end of Candy Land. He owned his own barber shop at the corner of Charles St. and First St., called "Shwartz Barber Shop", with a caption underneath in bright red letters that reads, "No Better Cut the Way You Like It!" Literally, the nicest man in all of Alexandria. He often gave free haircuts, and always sent you away with "Have a wonderful day!" or "It was my pleasure!". He always spoke to you with the greatest smile, and an extremely high pitched voice for a man. He walked with great agility for a man at the age of 61. He gave children lollipops with a great smile and a rub on the head. Everyone loved him in Alexandria, and he proved to be the most charitable man in Virgina. ........yet he neglected children who were debased, and the homeless who walked the streets...............and in fact degraded them at certain moments. Well that what I remember of him. Anyway I will retell the events that occurred in the Summer of 1963. I was playing catch with my friends in the parking lot of Ol' Sam's Auto Repair Shop, when there was a loud crash and a yelp coming from around the corner. My friends and I look at each other and ran around the corner to see Jimmy Grindel, the town bully, talking aggressively to Mr. Shwartz. Shwartz was still smiling, but he was rubbing his hand vigorously. To our astonishment, Mr. Schwartz's was bleeding the full length of his hand. We rushed to Mr. Shwartz, at the time that Jimmy was leaving. "I'm never coming here again," Jimmy screamed in his face. "That's alright son", "Have a wonderful day Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Rastafarian88 page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:17, November 15, 2013 (UTC)